RWBY Music
by Sapphirechrome
Summary: Ruby wants to sing and brings the rest of Team Rwby into it.
1. RWBY

"I want to play MUSIC!"

"Ugh, Ruby, could you _please_ not yell first thing in the morning? You woke me up. Now I have a weird sense of deja vu."

"Weiiiiissssss, why noooooooot? I really want to though."

"I told you no!"

It was early in the _morning,_ and the first the Weiss hears is "I want to play music" and the next thing she knows, she's arguing with Ruby. WHY? For Dust's sake, why couldn't Ruby let Weiss wake up _without_ hearing _some_ kind of loud noise?

"See, I already have a song! Listen!"

And she grabs a guitar that was leaning beside her bed **(** Weiss: Why did you give Ruby a GUITAR! **SC: Cuz I felt like it)**

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dundundundun

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dundundundun

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dundundun dun dun dun dun dun **(Sorry if it wasn't right, it was my attempt at the guitar at the beginning of "Red Like Roses")**

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings m-"

"Ruby, just, stop. Your voice is 2 octaves higher than it probably should be."

"Aw. Why do you have such a big problem with my voice? Don't you like it?"Ruby pouts, "Why don't you sing a song? I want to listen to _you_ sing!"

"Fine." Weiss clears her throat.

"Mirrorrrrrr, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest, of all?

Mirrorrrr, tell me somethi-"

 _Crash_. "Yang is in the house!"

"Aww, Yaaannnngggg, I was listening to Weiss sing."

"Yeah Yang, let me finish." said Weiss

"Oooo, I want to sing too! Here goes!

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You got nothing that could stop me

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down

Reign supreme?

In your dreams

You'll never make me bow

Kick my ass?

I'm world class and Super Saiyan now.

You're starting up a figh-"

"Yang, what kind of song is that?"

"It's _my_ song. It's Yang-tastic."

Groans were heard around the room. Three groans in fact.

"Wait, Blake? Are you here?" Yang asked

"Yea, I was here the entire time."

Ruby asked "How about you sing a song?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeeeaaaassseee?"

"No!"

"You have forced me to use my secret weapon Blake!"

Ruby started using puppy eyes, with shining lights in the background.

"Augh! The pain!" Yang shouted

"Ruby, stop!"

"Fine! I'll sing!"

"Ok. Yay, we get to hear Blake sing!"

"From shadows

We'll descend upon the world

take back what you stole

from shadows

we'll reclaim our destiny

set our future free

and we'll rise

and we'll rise

Above the darkness and the shame

Above the torture and the pain

Above the ridicule and hate

Above the binding of our fate

Born with no life

into subjugation

Treated like a worthless animal

stripped of all rights

just a les-"

"Wait, Blake, that song is so sad."

"You're the one who wanted me to sing Ruby"

 _Bang_. "Team JNPR is here~" Nora screamed, kicking open the door.

* * *

 **May be continued**


	2. JNPR

**Hey, I decided to make a part two, just cuz', well, no reason. Just want something to do, and I've** ** _kind_** **of run out of ideas for** **Velvet the Grimm** **. So please give me suggestions on that. And enjoy this story!**

"Normal speech"

" _Singing"_

 **Just thought people might be confused between singing and talking.**

* * *

"AAAAAAHH- oh, it's just you Nora" Ruby said.

"Heard some singing and I wanted to sing too! READY!?

 _Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side.  
_ _The one thing I could always count on.  
_ _Always there for me, you've been my family.  
_ _Even when all other hope was gone._

 _But for a while things have seemed so different,  
_ _Like it's the same but still brand new.  
_ _I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you._

 _Have I lost my mind, I think I just been blind,  
_ _Never to have seen you might be,  
_ _Everything I need,everything I dream,  
_ _All along has it been right in front of me?  
_ _We've been together for a long long long long time.  
_ _I've never thought that you and I could be a thing.  
_ _I can't believe it, this is happening._

 _I think oh whoa what am I to do?  
_ _I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,  
_ _and what to do right now I haven't got a clue.  
_ _I just bite my tongue and when I want to say 'I love you' I say_

 _Boop._

 _Boop._

 _Boop._

YAY! Done!"

"Nora, is that song for Ren?" Yang asked.

"What? No, it's not for him!" Nora says, blushing.

"Not for who?" said Ren asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, Ren, since you're here, why don't you sing a song for Nora here?" Ruby said.

"Fine. I guess I'll sing a part of the song Nora likes to sing.

 _Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me at my castle.  
_ _We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees,  
_ _And though I have a tendency to babble,  
_ _When I think about you I can't keep my heart from racing.  
_ _My mind goes fast and-"_

"REN, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SONG?"

"You sing it everyday when you think no one is listening. I have a video of you singing it on my scroll, see?"

Ren pulls out his scroll from his sleeve, where he seems to store everything. He then shows everyone the video.

"Wow Nora, I didn't know you have a mannequin dressed like Ren in your closet."

"REN, DELETE IT!"

"Ok, fine." He presses the delete button.

"Hi Team RWBY. And Snow Angel.""Hello again" Jaune says from the door, with Pyrrha right behind him.

"What are you all doing?"

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Sing a song! Please?" Ruby begs. "And not about your 'Snow Angel' Jaune."

Jaune thinks for awhile. "Oh, I got a song!" He starts dancing.

" _Baby it's time to make up your mind,  
_ _I think that tonight is when our stars align.  
_ _Honey it's now we leave the doubt behind,  
_ _Take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine._

 _I was cold in the dark.  
_ _It was empty in my life.  
_ _From the outside it looked so bright.  
_ _But nothing felt right ….to me._

 _Like a sky with no sun,  
_ _Like a night that has no day,  
_ _My heart was eclipsed by the dark,  
_ _Then something changed._

 _I saw a little ray of light come through,  
_ _The tiniest of sparks came into view.  
_ _And then,  
_ _You made me hope again."_

"Wow Jaune, I didn't know you had such a high pitched voice when singing." Yang teased.

"Hey, that sounded like the song that was playing in the background at the dance."

"Em, h-hey Pyrrha, why don't you sing now?"

"Okay.

 _I've been watching you lately,  
Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy.  
You'll never get that girl._

 _She don't see in you the things that I can see,_  
 _The girl's ice cold, it ain't meant to be,_  
 _Look above the land upon you._

 _I've been spending time wondering why,_  
 _Nothing that I do can catch your eye._  
 _Just can't capture your attention._

 _Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_  
 _But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._  
 _Being close to you is my intention._

 _I see more in you than the rest of them do,_  
 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._  
 _I'll swallow my pride, time after time,_  
 _Cause you're worth it all._

 _Whenever I think of you,_  
 _How I wish you only knew,_  
 _That you might be my dream come true._  
 _But what do I have to do to make you notice me?_

 _Oh, know that._  
 _You and I we would be alright,_  
 _We could dance on the roof, we could light the night._  
 _Gotta make you see me in that way._

 _Why don't you,_  
 _Forget about the little chick in white?_  
 _She don't care about you and she's so uptight-"_

"Hey! is that song about Jaune liking me instead of you Pyrrha? Are you jealous?"

Pyrrha blushes, "Maybe?"

"Pyrrha, you like me?" Jaune asked, totally surprised. **(Cuz your a frickin' idiot, Jaune)**

Awkward tension filled the room.

"Why don't you two go to another room and sort this all out?" Weiss said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Or, we can go ask other people to sing!" And with that, Ruby runs out the door with the others, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha behind.

"So, how's life?"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating any of my stories earlier. I was just too lazy. For people who were suggesting songs for characters to sing, I'm sorry, I'm only doing songs from RWBY.**

 **So, next might be Team CRDL. I have something _very_ special for them. (Mwahahahaha)**

 **The "how's life" thing is just a greeting me and a couple of my friends sometimes give each other.**

 **I hope you liked this story so far!**


	3. CRDL

**CRDL, this is revenge for all you did to Velvet and Jaune!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, it's Team CRDL! Let's make them sing!" Ruby shouted.

SC: *Comes out of nowhere with hammer* Nope! No no no no no nope. You ain't singing! *Smashes them to the floor* Nora, break his legs! Mwahahaha!

Nora's eyes gleamed. "Finally! Come on! We're gonna break your legs!

SC: *Disappears*

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Ruby asked, ignoring the screams of Team CRDL in the background.

"She just vanished into thin air. Perhaps that's her semblance." Weiss responded.

"That was fun! Let's find another team!

* * *

 **Like said above, that was revenge. And I just wanted Nora to fulfill her threat.**

 **I had fun making this short chapter though. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Team CFVY next!**


	4. CFVY

**Hey everyone! I just decided to make all of Team CFVY sing "Caffeine" because they're my favorite team and it's one of my fav songs from RWBY.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY :(**

* * *

"Ruby! W-wait up, you know not everybody can run as fast as you!" Weiss yelled, panting.

"Well, sorry that everyone is so slow!"

"Hey, hey, hey, do you guys remember when Team CFVY sang the party?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah! Their song was soooooooo GOOD!"

"Ow, Nora don't scream, you're going to make everyone go deaf."

"Sorry Ren."

~~~~~~~~~~ **FLASHBACK** ~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's ready party with Team CFVY!" The crowd goes wild, responding to the question.

"Come on Fox start it off!"

 **Fox:**

 _"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,_

 _You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side_

 _Guzzle down your red bull you're gonna need a bucket full_

 _You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate_

 _A certified monster, I'm an absolute trip_

 _Like Otis Redding hard to handle so you better get a grip_

 _A super fast, super fly, bona fide wise guy_

 _Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will it's time to die"_

 **All:**

 _"Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _I'm a rad scene_ _I'm a tad mean_

 _But I'm not_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out"_

 **Velvet + Coco:**

 _"I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star_

 _A supersonic princess in a million dollar car_

 _Blood on fire pumping through my veins_

 _Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes_

 _I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty five_

 _Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect_

 _Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin'_

 _Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'"_

 **All:**

 _"Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _I'm a rad scene_

 _I'm a tad mean_

 _But I'm not_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out"_

 **Yatsuhashi:**

 _"Yo, listen up, I hope you like it hot_

 _Grab yourself a mouth, cause I made a fresh pot_

 _Come and get a dose of my kick-ass java_

 _Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava_

 _We can do up an espresso, or the cappuccino way_

 _Sure to get your fix veinte or grande_

 _Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet 'n Low_

 _Everybody's happy when they're hanging with Joe, let's go"_

 **All:**

 _"Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm caffeine_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _(Yeah)_

 _I'm a rad scene_

 _(Yeah)_

 _I'm a tad mean_

 _(Yeah)_

 _But I'm not_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

 _(Afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out"_

~~~~~~~~~~ **Present** ~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, that was a great song."

Ruby's stomach started growling. "Woah, heh, I forgot, we haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh no!" Nora cried, "Pancakes! We need to eat some pancakes pronto!"

* * *

 **I don't know if I should continue this, cuz' these are the only songs from RWBY that would fit the teams.**

 **But, I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
